A Muddy Day
A Muddy Day is the eighth episode of the second season. Plot It's a rainy day and none of the buses want to go outside; except Colin, who loves the mud. Characters *Sammy *Harry *Colin *Arnold *Stephanie *Mr. Spector *Duke *Molly Trivia *Colin crashes for the first time. Quotes *(Chumley garage, morning, a storm has arrived and no one wants to go out at this time) *'Arnold:' I hate the rain! That weather plays up with me suspension. *'Harry: '''And nothing makes my passengers grumpier than a wet outing! *(Colin doesn't care about what Arnold and Harry has to say about the weather) *'Colin:' I loves the rain! It makes everything squishy and muddy! (Colin has a flashback about being the muddiest bus ever, then leaves) See you later, Molly! *(The other buses refuse to leave the garage) *'Mr. Spector:' Out you go! You can't stay here all day. You've got passengers to pick up. *(Everyone else leaves as Arnold complains about it more) *'Arnold: D'oh! Look at it! It's raining harder than ever! *(Colin happily enjoys driving through the wet streets of Chumley, he then goes to see Duke who is barking in the next street) *'Colin: '''Hey, hey! Oh, hello, Duke! Didn't see you there. Lovely day, isn't it? *(Colin laughs as Duke barks at him before setting off to the country, later on, he drives down lots of muddy dirt roads while picking up some farmers) *'Colin: 'I loves mud, I do! *(Colin drives through a giant muddy puddle) *'Colin: 'Wha, hey! Oh-arrr! (Drives past a field of sheep) Oh, morning, sheep! I hope your wooly coats are keeping you dry. *(Colin arrives at the pig pen, and sees three pigs covered in mud) *'Colin: 'Oh! I think you pigs like mud nearly as much as I do. *(Colin arrives at his last stop before heading off to market) *'Farmer: Morning, Colin! *(Colin arrives at the market where everyone is complaining about the storm) *'Farmer 2:' Oh, dear me! *(Colin takes the farmers back home after the market closed) *'Colin:' Wha, hey! Ha-ha! (Slips) Oh, steady! Oh! All that rain's made the road slippery. *(As the storm continues, the other buses are glad to be back at the garage) *'Harry:' Ohh! I don't think I've ever been so wet and cold! Ohhhhh!!! *(Sammy and the other buses start to wonder where Colin is as he has not been seen since morning) *'Arnold: '''Don't worry, Sammy, Colin's always the last one home. *'Stephanie: But even for Colin, this is very late. I do hope he's alright. (Stephanie hears Molly miaowing nearby) Oh! *'Sammy: '(Turns around and spots Molly) Hello, Molly! What's wrong? (Duke barks in the distance alerting Sammy to come see him) That sounds like Duke. I wonder what he's barking at this time of night? (Sets off to find Duke) I'm going to find out! Here I come! Hi, Duke, what's wrong? (Sammy finds Duke who is barking at him to warn him that Colin has had an accident, some sheep also bleat in the distance while Sammy hears a distress call) Oh, no! It sounds like the sheep are in trouble! (Sammy heads off to the country) Here I come, sheep! *(Sammy arrives at the farm where the sheep in their field are constantly bleating at him to help) *'Sammy: '''Oh! Hello, sheep! What's wrong? (Sammy hears some pigs oink in the distance) Huh?! Oh, no! It sounds like the pigs are in trouble. Right, don't worry, pigs! Here I come! (Sammy arrives at the pig pen) *'Sammy: 'Oh! Hello, pigs! What's wrong? (Sammy hears Colin screaming in the distance) *'Colin: (In the distance) Help! Heeelllllp! I can't move! *'Sammy: '''That's strange? That sounds a bit like - *(Colin has crashed into a hedge and is unable to move) *'Colin: Help! Oh! *'Sammy: '''Like, Colin! *'Colin: Oh, Sammy! *'Sammy:' Oh! What are you doing down there? *(Colin explains to Sammy that he was unable to brake on the steep gradient and crashed into a ditch near to a hedge) *'Colin:' I've only just woken up! *'Sammy:' Don't worry, Colin! I'll soon help you out of there! Here we go! Ready? (Sammy pushes Colin free from the ditch) *'Colin: ''Ere, Sammy, how did you know where to find me? *'Sammy:' Easy! Your friends told me, Colin. *(Colin hears Molly miaowing and Duke barking in the distance) *'Sammy: '''Your friends told me! *'Colin:''' I'll be! My friends told him! *(Sammy and Colin laugh as A Muddy Day ends) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Colin